Ella's Diary
by Jessdance34
Summary: This the diary of Djaq and Will's daughter taken place in Acre 18 years after Djaq and Will left. A young Saracen fighter must find out who she really is, what side she is really on, and make sence of the lies she has been told
1. Chapter 1

_Forward: This story takes place in Acre, eighteen years after Robin Hood (the season 2 finale to be more specific). This is the diary of Ella Scarlet, daughter of Djaq and Will Scarlet. The story is a coming of age, action, adventure, and romance story. Ella is not aware of her parents past and she lives a whole different life than what her parents did. War still surrounds Ella and her family, but will it end before she has to become part of it_

_Note: I do not own the characters of Robin Hood, even though I do in my dreams ;). I am aware that there are a few things that may be wrong, I have only seen up through season 2. _

Chapter 1

Secrets

The sun is beating down on my neck as Amir and I take a break from our usual games of hunting and fighting with each other. Its days like today that I realize how much I love Acre. I never, ever would want to leave this wonderful place. I absolutely love my life. I love being able to run and fight with my friends. This is where I was meant to be. Here, in the meadows of Acre, away from people, where I can hold my weapon and no one around can care what I can do with it.

So, saying this is a diary and all, I should probably start talking about my self and stuff like that. My name is Esmeralda Sophia Scarlet, Ella for short. I am seventeen years old, and the only daughter of Will and Djaq Scarlet. The first born, but most certainly not the last. I have three younger brothers. Dan and Luke, the fourteen-year-old twin monsters, and Allan, the ten year old ball of energy. My mother is not like most women here. She has short hair, always wears pants, and work at the hospital caring for wounded soldiers. Some days, I wish I were like her, free to be who I really am, and openly being able to do what I love. I have been told that I am a lot like her. We have the same short hair, although mine is longer, but tied back with some string, and we also have the same brown eyes. My father has also told me that I have the same spirit as my mother. By that, I have no idea what he means. I am a fighter. I was born to fight, and I will probably die fighting too. I have never seen her lift a hand towards me or my brothers or anybody really. I have also never seen her fight before in my life. My father, a truly brave man, I know has. He tells us about how he fought in the war. He became wounded and that's how he met my mother, a medic on the front. Still, I have never seen him fight either. The only place I see him, besides when he's holding my mother in his arms, is when he is in the shop building things or teaching Dan and Allan to build things. Unfortunately for me and Luke, Allah never did bless us with the gift of building things, so we are rarely in there with our father. Personally, I cannot make as much as a toothpick on a good day. Luke was blessed with the powers of healing, like my mother. He is usually by her side, learning the tricks to the trade. I, on the other hand, was blessed with something else. I was blessed with the gift to fight. I can take down a fully-grown man with just my bare hands. I can shoot a bow and arrow with extreme accuracy, same throwing a knife. I also know my way around my favorite weapon, a sword, if you know what I mean.

With my brothers and parents always working and such, I am usually in the loving hands of my two best friends Amir and Aasia. They are the only two people that know the real me and all my secrets. This is why they gave me this diary. They gave it to me so I had someone to share all my secrets with, and so I don't bore them to death, telling the same stories over and over again. I mean honestly, who would want to hear that.

The one thing that barely anyone know about me is that I am apart of the Saracen army. No, I don't fight on the front, although I do fear that I may soon for the front does grow closer everyday. My duty is that I gather information for the generals on the front, and when needed, I kill the people I get my information from. This is what I do best, and what I love more than anything. I have my special ways of getting information, killing, and getting out of some pretty sticky situations. Amir and Aasia are also with me and what I do. Amir and I have always been friends, ever since I can remember. Aasia came from a different type of family than Amir and me. She comes from a very wealthy family. She was told that it was her destiny to fight with the Saracens. The two of them usually grow bored of me talking about our jobs all the time, but they are the only two people who I can talk about this kind of stuff. I really don't know what I would do with out them, Amir especially. He has basically been but as my "guard" when we go on our missions, although, most of the time, I end up guarding him. We are a team. We are not meant to be apart. We are like the pigeons that my family raises, when we are separated, we are willing to fly thousands of miles to find each other. There are days where I find myself wondering what it would be like to marry him, have a family together, and having him always be by side until death does us part. I think that I just may be in love with him. I have never told anyone this, not Aasia, not my father, brothers, or even my mother, just you dear diary. This is between me and you. I am one of the best fighters in all of Jerusalem; I don't want people to think that I have mushy-gushy girl feelings. Yuck! Oh, but how good does that feel to get that off my chest though. I must get going and do something else before my girl feelings get out of control.

_Sorry that this one is a bit boring, I promise you that there is more excitement to come in the next few chapters, it's going to be good ! I am also aware that there are a few things that are wrong with the television story line in here, but I all lose ends will be tied up at the end. Reviews are very welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Message

_For those of you who have read the first chapter, thank you for reading, and not telling me that it totally sucked, or at least not yet. This chapter is again pretty boring but now a plot is actually forming **gasp.** This chapter is still more drabble about Ella's character and such and such. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2

The Message

Today has been a scary day. Today I received a letter from one of my birds, and it wasn't one of those birthday letters, if you know what I mean. The message was from one of the Saracen generals. I am to go on another mission within the next couple of nights. I'm not going to lie dear diary, but I am a bit afraid. I usually get a few butterflies before I go on a mission, but this time is different.

The mission is supposed to go like this. Amir, Aasia, two other men, and I are to attend a party. At the party, one of our generals of our army, who has said to be a traitor, shall be there. We are to find the truth, as is whether or not he is a traitor, and kill him and any English man that is at the party, saying he that he is found guilty. Because I think that the English is putting on the party, this will not be pretty. After, I finish making sense of the Saracen's message, I went to find Amir to tell him what I found out.

"I have a really bad feeling about this," I tell him after I tell him about the message.

"I agree with you," he said, "But a traitor is a traitor though, and we have to follow orders."

"I know, I know, but what if he was doing it for a good cause? What if this is a good time for peace, and he was trying to help make it?" My mind flashes to parents out on the front, close to death every single day. I really hope that will never have to be me.

"The generals know when it will be time for peace, and saying that the war is still going on, it is not going to be today."

"What if they are wrong!" I say, not realizing that I have started to yell. A woman losing her temper is very unattractive. "What if we are the ones that could bring peace? If we let him live, we could possibly stop the war and we wouldn't have to worry about fighting on the front!"

"Ella listen to me," he says. His hands press down on my shoulders as he to comfort me and keep me calm all at the same time. "The man has committed treason. He betrayed us and sided against us. He is getting what he has coming to him. "

"That's not true! He may be helping us not bathe our beloved land in blood. He is stopping it at the right time, to save our own people from going off to war."

There was a brief moment of silence. I knew that he didn't want to go to the front, but he still was not willing to back down on his own people. I was caught between a rock and a hard place. I either had to stop the war and betray my own people or to kill the general and have the war continue on. Either way, there was a chance that I may lose the one that I may love. The silence continued between us. I looked into his eyes and I knew that I must go through with the mission. I know that I would rather have peace more than anything, but I am really not ready to betray my own my own people for peace. I secretly know that there will be a day when I will fight for what I believe in, instead of fighting because it's my duty.

After the long extended silence went back on our usual ways. We lay on the ground and just looked up at the sky. We talked about the usual things that we talk about. The weapons that we could use when we go on our mission, if we caught anything in our traps, and what is the best type of sword to use. We lay there for quite awhile. He later asked me to tell him a story. I knew what type of story he wanted. He wanted to hear one that my parents told me, about Robin Hood and his Merry Men. When I was growing up, my parents use to tell me all sorts of stories of about Robin Hood. My parents told me that the stories were fake, but there were days when I wished that I could fight along side Robin Hood.

I told him about Allan A' Dale, and how he betrayed Robin Hood to fight for wealth, power, and position with Guy of Gisborne. I tell him how he fought against Robin Hood by blocking all of Robin's entrances to the castle, but he never fully betrayed his friends. He never told Guy where their secret camp was. He protected Marian when Guy found out that she was the nightwatchman. He came back just in time to save their lives when they were surrounded by missionaries. I specifically told him that story to try and change his mind. His response was,

"Oh, that one was nice."

I sear he is the most single-minded person that I ever met. He won't fight for peace, he wouldn't listen to the real meanings behind the stories that I tell him, and he won't listen to the hints that I am giving him. Goodness men! I swear, my life would be so much easier without them. Within the next two days, I am going to have to kill a man, and for once, I am not looking forward to what I have to do. Maybe I won't have a man make my decisions for me. Maybe I can chose the side I fight on, whether it's right or wrong for anyone else. I want to fight for what's right for me. I start to grow angry with Amir, for not understanding who I really am, and for not knowing what I truly believe in. I leave saying that it was going to rain soon, which it was, but the rain never stopped me before. I have a choice to make, and this time, Amir will not be aware of my decision until the mission is almost over.

_Cliff hanger! Lol! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. The third one is written, but will not be typed or up until about next Wednesday at the earliest. AP psychology exam and I have a lot of studying to do before I type and edit the third chapter. Please, reviews are always appreciated. I promise that the story is to be a bit more interesting once I get going a little more. If the story goes, as I want it to, there are some cute Djaq and Will moments coming up as well as some action and romance. Please stay tuned _


	3. Chapter 3: The Day Before

Ella's Dairy

Chapter 3

The Day Before

Today is the day. Okay, well it's the day before the day. As usual, the day before we go on a mission Amir, Aasia, and I gather in the meadow. There, we just talk. We get everything off our chests before we face certain death. We make final plans for the mission, what we want to do with our lives if we live through the mission, and just everything in general. It has been a tradition that we do this ever since our first mission.

"I definitely think that one of the men needs to carry a bow on the," Aasia says as we try to figure out how we are going to do the mission tomorrow.

"No!" I shout back at her. "It would be too obvious. We need to make sure that no one notices us, and that they think that we are normal party guests."

"Ella's right," Amir said. I smile at him. After our huge fight the day before, I wouldn't have expected him to defend me. "We don't want our cover to be blown."

"Think about it. If we have someone with a bow, we can take him down from a longer distance away. It would be safer for us," Aasia said defiantly. She was determined to get her way, as usual, but if I know Amir like I think I do, he would never let her do something so stupid that would put our lives in danger.

" No, we are not using bows!" Amir shouted back. I know he wouldn't let her do something so stupid. My hero. "We should let Ella decide what we should do, saying it's her operation and all."

Dang it! I hate making huge decision like this. So much for being my hero.

"Well," I say after several minutes of thinking and planing out the perfect plan. "Here's what we do. Aasia and I will dress like regular party goers, wearing nice dresses and such. Underneath our dresses, we shall wear a belt with knives, and wear daggers disguised as hair pins in our hair. Amir and the other two guys will wear suits with long cloaks over them. This will allow them to carry swords without anyone realizing that they have them on them. Amir will escort me into the party, while one of the other guys escort Aasia. The other guy will go in and standing guard inside the party. An hour after we arrive is when Aasia and I go to work. Everything else will go the same as usual. Got it?"

"Got it!" Amir says back. Aasia just through a fake smile. Some days, I wonder why I am friends with her. If she's not in charge of a mission, she doesn't like to go along with what anyone says. It just makes me sick!

The conversation start to get more serious as we talk about what may happen if we were to be attacked, if someone were to die, or if we were found out before we even walked in. The threat of death always clouds my mind, especially right before we are to go on a mission. I just chose not to think about it. I need to keep my eyes on the prize and not focus on what could happen.

Amir breaks the tension by pushing Aasia into the little pond in the meadow. Aasia was not happy with him. While she was in the water, Aasia pulled Amir into the water by his foot. They both burst out laughing. I too, was laughing on the nice, dry bank. Amir then got out of the water, lifted me up into his arms and threw me into the pond. I was under the water trying to find the surface, wishing I took a longer last breath. Slowly, the surface comes into sight. I pray to Allah that I can make it up to the surface. Then, I stand up. Okay, so maybe I am being a bit over dramatic about things. What really happened was that I just flung around in the water a bit, and then, I was fine. We laughed and played like we were children for hours. Then, we lay out in the grass, hoping that the hot Arabian sun will dry us off.

"I love the rainy season," says Amir. "It just goes to show you that there are good things hidden in the bad." I couldn't agree more. I hate that a lot of the times when it rains, we can't go hunting with out my parents wondering what I have been up to, but when it's the dry season, it's almost too hot to do anything.

"Ella, if we do live through our missions, do you think that you would do anything else?" Aasia asks. This was a new question to our topics of choice, or at least not one that we talked about recently. Usually, when we have one of these nights, we have a least one serious and meaningful topic to discuss. I guess this is the one tonight.

So many thoughts ran through my head. I could be a medic like my mother. No, I have a tendency to make people sicker, not necessarily heal them. I could be a carpenter like my father. No, not after the whole toothpick fiasco. I could be a wife and mother, and be what society expects me to be. No, I hate children, and I have never conformed to society before, why should I start now? I think for a long time, and then, it finally hits me.

"If I were to live, I want to take care of my family's pigeons. The closest I could get to flight." The birds once belonged to a friend of my mother's. After he died, my family took care of them. I could not imagine doing anything else with my life.

"That's nice," replied Aasia. "If I live through this, I wan to be on the prince's private guard. I would be fighting and protecting him, and I would be the first woman to do so. It was my destiny to be apart of the Saracen army, and I plan to die with them. Okay Amir, your turn."

"Oh, I have no idea. I guess I would want to work as a blacksmith, making swords and stuff." Amir has been making most of our knives, swords, and other weapons. He has a real gift for it. "I also hope to marry a pretty girl with pretty short, dark-brown hair and beautiful dark-brown eyes." My heart sank. I knew he was talking about me. I couldn't believe it! I have always had feeling for hims, but I never expected that he would have feeling for me! My hear was about ready to explode. I want to have feelings for him, and I am extremely happy that he has feeling for me back, but I have never had this happen before.

"And I love you too," I respond without thinking. He then slowly leans in towards me. I know what's going to happen, but I don't know how I am supposed to react to it. I slowly just fallow his lead. Soon, we share a passionate kiss. A kiss that I will always remember, and I will tell our children about someday. We pull apart for a few seconds, and behind Amir's head I see Aasia stand up and storm off with a severely scorned face. Amir and I go back to kissing. I feel true passion when we were kissing. This is what my parents must feel when they kiss too. I then feel a sudden chill. I then realize how late it has gotten.

"It's getting awfully late," I tell him. "We should probably get going."

"Farewell Esmeralda my love," We kiss one more time, and I pray to Allah that it won't be our last.

I make my way back to my house. On my way, I see a neighbor of mine standing in her doorway.

A man was standing outside the door as well. The neighbor has known me my entire life, and I knew that her husband is fighting in the war. The other man, however, did not look like her husband. In fact, I don't think that I have ever seen this man before. From the way he was dressed, I could tell that he was fighting on our side though. The man put his hand on my neighbor's shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort her. My neighbor started crying hysterically. I knew what all this meant. My neighbor's husband was another victim of the war. Tears start flowing down my face, as I hide behind a wall, watching the entire scene unfold before my eyes. I know exactly what I have to do. There must be peace, and I may be the only person to make it happen.

_Sorry it has taken me so long to post this. It has been written on notebook paper for like two weeks now, I just haven't had time to type it. So, the plot thickens, Ella has girl feelings and is not afraid to show it now even if it means hurting her best friend, on accident of course. Next chapter plans to be action and then the next a cute Will and Djaq scene I promise, just hang in there! Thanks for reading and reviews are very appreciated, may be even rewarded, who wants candy! Haha just kidding but seriously greatly appreciated. On a different note, notice any parallels with the characters? _


End file.
